


A very Shassie Halloween

by Elemental_sorceress1



Category: Psych
Genre: Halloween, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Halloween contest for the Shassie-FTW group. It was also the winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very Shassie Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fanfiction written for the Shassie-FTW group over at Deviantart.com. Only this time it's for the Halloween contest. And since Halloween just so happens to be my favorite holiday it was perfect for me. This also won the contest.

Halloween was the best holiday in Shawn's opinion, what was there to not love? The fun costumes, the decorations, the candy, the trick or treaters, the pranks. He loved the entire holiday and everything that came with it. Evey year he would go to Henry's house and pass out candy to the trick or treaters with him. But this year would be different, and he was beyond excited for what would happen. Every year the SBPD hosted a Halloween party, he remembered his parents going when he was a kid. And the tradition had never ceased, and this year he was going. 

He had been invited before, but had never went because almost everybody who went brought a date, he felt akward going and not having a date. But this year he had a date, and a very good looking one at that. His date was a certain handsome, tall, masculine, Irish head detective. Shawn still couldn't believe that it would be a year on that very night, or the fact that he owed it all to Gus. It still amused him that Gus had had a little too much to drink at last years party. He had over heard Lassie talking to Jules about his feelings for Shawn and accidently blurted out Shawn's own feelings to the man. Lassie had showed up at Henry's house wearing his usual suit and asked Shawn if it was true. After almost a half hour standing on his fathers lawn acting like he had no idea what Lassie meant and going into silences that stretched on. Henry had gotten tired of dealing with the trick or treaters alone and yelled at Shawn to just tell Lassie the truth. Shawn had sighed at the time and answered in a quiet voice that it was true all the while worried that Lassie would never talk to him again. But his worries and fears had been for nothing and he had discovered that when Lassie grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him. Shawn laughed slightly at the memory of his father telling them both to get off his lawn and go somewhere else before he sprayed them with the hose. Just as Shawn finished the last piece of his costume there was a knock at his door causing him to smile as he left his room. Shawn quickly made sure his hair wasn't messed up before answering the door. But once the door was opened it wasn't who he had been expecting. 

"Gus?" Shawn asked.

"Hey, ready to go?" Gus asked smiling at him.

"Lassie's picking me up," Shawn replied.

"Actually he called the Psych office and asked me to do it, said he had something to do" Gus explained.

"What?" Shawn asked but Gus only shrugged.

"He didn't say." Gus replied.

"Fine, let's go." Shawn said grabbing his keys and walked out locking the door behind him.

"I'm sure that whatever he's doing it's important" Gus told him knowing that Shawn was upset about Lassie canceling.

"Yeah" Shawn replied walking towards Gus's car all but ignoring his best friend. Gus sighed and got in the drivers seat. It was going to be a long drive.  
Gus had never been so happy to see a building in his life by the time he pulled up infront of the hotel where the party was being held. They had it in the same place every year. Gus watched as Shawn got out of the car. He fought back his smirk as they neared the building, Lassie would shoot him if he gave the surprise away. Once they stepped into the ball room at the hotel Shawn stopped dead in his tracks. Hanging up above the stage was a huge banner that read in large black letters 'I love you Shawn Spencer, Carlton "Lassie" Lassiter'. This time Gus did smile as everyone in the room stared at Shawn. Almost everybody in the SBPD didn't know about Shawn's relationslip with Lassie with few exceptions. Jules, Henry, and the chief was the only ones who knew. 

"What do you think?" a voice asked from behind them and Shawn turned around while Gus walked to stand by Juliet. 

"What? Why did you do this?" Shawn asked.

"Well you were right in our fight last week, if I love you I should be willing to tell the people I work with" Lassie explained.

"Is this why you had Gus pick me up?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah" Lassie replied smiling at Shawn. "Thank's for not giving it away Guster" Lassie added turning his head to look at Gus.

"He knew about this?" Shawn asked and Lassie nodded. Before Shawn could say another word Lassie bent his head capturing Shawn's lips in a kiss. Shawn wrapped his arms around the older man's neck kissing back.

"I hate you," Shawn said once they pulled away smiling at Lassie.

"I love you too" Lassie retorted before kissing Shawn once again. If anybody asked Shawn later what his favorite Halloween memory was it would definately be this moment.


End file.
